losjovenestitanesenaccionfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Atrapo a la Villana
'Atrapo a la Villana '('Catching Villains '''en E.U.A) es una canción cantada por Chico Bestia en Caballero de la Televisión 2. Letra en E.U.A ''We ain't gotta keep this on the low Don't do it fast we can take it slow show you things that you ain't seen before before you go, you oughta know I won't be catchin' villains but she got me catchin' feelins I can't be catchin' villains but she got me catchin' feelins Pull up pull up pull up now we cruisin' in the wind she just couldn't wait to get out she texting all of her friends Like look at the whip that we in we coolin' for the weekend drop the top and then we out we do this every season sun shades on a sunny day doing 80 in the switching lane just keep it cool and chill it with the bae Don't call my phone not hearing what you say oh what you say We ain't gotta keep this on the low don't do it fast we can take it slow show you things that you ain't seen before before you go, you oughta know I won't be catchin' villains but she got me catchin' feelins I can't be catchin' villains but she got me catchin' feelins This a villain, snoop noop, now due to me, girl You don't know, what you do, now due to me So just run it back, like a play, yeah play for me Oh, the summer sun, the summer sun, you foolin' me? Got me running by them all, now Caught and rose to City Hall, now Ballin' out like I'm Jordan, now Anything you want is yours, now Don't worry about guh-how I'm just tryin' to see you smile We ain't gotta keep this on the low Don't do it fast we can take it slow show you things that you ain't seen before before you go, you oughta know I won't be catchin' villains but she got me catchin' feelins I can't be catchin' villains but she got me catchin' feelins (Instrumental) We ain't gotta keep this on the low Don't do it fast we can take it slow show you things that you ain't seen before before you go, you oughta know I won't be catchin' villains but she got me catchin' feelins I can't be catchin' villains but she got me catchin' feelins Letra en Latino El secreto ya termino Nada de prisa, es hora de ir lento Algo a cambiado en mi esta vez Antes de irte debes saber Yo atrapo a la villana Me vio atrapando a la villana Yo atrapo a la villana Y si atrapo a la villana Sube! Sube! Sube! Siente el viento correr Ella no podía esperar Y le escribió a todos allá Por la ventana observo Que el fin de semana paso Soy un chico genial y lo sabes Lo soy en cada estación Con lentes en un día soleado Voy muy bien acompañado Lo nuestro tiene que ser casual No llames que no puedo contestar, no quiero hablar Nada de prisa, es hora de ir lento Algo ha cambiado en mi esta vez Antes de irte debes saber Yo atrapo a la villana Me vio atrapando a la villana Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones